firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de l'Agglomération de Longueuil
History The Ville de Longueuil was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of: *the original city of Longueuil *Boucherville *Brossard *Greenfield Park *LeMoyne *Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville *Saint-Hubert *Saint-Lambert In 2006, Boucherville, Brossard, Saint-Lambert and Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville voted to 'de-merge' from Longueuil and become independent cities again. However, the fire department was unaffected and continues to serve the 2002 city. Apparatus roster Caserne des pompiers No. 11 - 600, chemin du lac, Boucherville :Unité 311 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 1001 '''- 2004 / Command Post :Unité '''2011 - 1990 Ford C8000 / Phoenix pumper (1050/1000) :Unité 6011 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper-tanker (1050/1600/35F) Caserne des pompiers No. 14 - 1595, rue Montarville, Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville :Unité 314 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 6014 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper-Tanker (1050/1600/35F) Caserne des pompiers No. 21 - 111, rue St-Jean :Unité 221 - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/?F) :Unité 2021 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan pumper (1250/600/20F) Caserne des pompiers No. 22 - 1920, rue Brébeuf :Unité 422 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/400/105' rearmount) :Unité 2022 -''' 1995 Spartan GT-One / Carl Thibault pumper ( 1050/500 ) Caserne des pompiers No. 23 - 1700, boulevard Curé Poirier Est :Unité '''423 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/400/?F/110') :Unité 523 -''' 1992 International 4900 / Maxi-Métal heavy rescue (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) :Unité '''2023 - 2008 Pierce Saber pumper (1050/780/30F) Caserne des pompiers No. 31 - 2205, rue St-Georges, Lemoyne :Unité 127 '- Dodge Caravan chief vehicle :Unité '''141 '- Hyundai Santa Fe chief vehicle :Unité '''231 - 2012 Pierce Saber PUC pumper (1250/750/?F) :Unité 2031 - 1994 Pemfab / Tibotrac pumper (1500/700) :Unité 6031 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper-tanker (1050/1600/35F) - Caserne des pompiers No. 32 - 1200, rue Soucy, Saint-Hubert :Unité 432 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/420/110') :Unité 1601- Ford F-450 air supply truck :Unité 2032 - 1990 E-One Hush pumper (1050/500) Caserne des pompiers No. 33 - 1510, rue Bellevue Sud, Greenfield-Park :Unité 333 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan quint (1250/400/20A/25/75') :Unité 733 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson Bronto tower (-/-/92') (SN#CS193) :Unité 2033 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1250/700) Caserne des pompiers No. 41 - 55 Argyle, Saint-Lambert :Unité 341 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 1541 - '1993 International / Tibotrac water rescue truck :Unité '''1841 '- 2010 Rescue boat :Unité '''2041 - '''1996 Ford CF800 / Maxi-Métal pumper (1050/800) Caserne des pompiers No. 43 - 3300 Lapinière, Brossard :Unité '''443 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/420/110') :Unité 543 - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Métal heavy rescue :Unité 6043 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper-tanker (1050/1600/35F) Caserne des pompiers No. 44 - 3800 Boul. Matte, Brossard :Unité 244 - 2012 E-One Typhoon E-max pumper (????/???/??) :Unité 344 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1250/250/75') (SN#SE 2067) Spare apparatus :Unité 801 '''- 1994 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Métal heavy rescue (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :Unité '''3101 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan Quint ( 1250/400/20A/25/75' ) :Unité 4501 '''- 2000 HME / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/110') ex Longueuil low p :Unité '''4502- 2000 HME / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/110') ex Longueuil :Unité 4503- 2000 International 4900 / CET Quint (1250/100') (Ex:Boucherville) :Unité 1501 - 1994 Ford CF / Maxi Métal heavy rescue ex rescue Longueuil :Unité 2014 - 1982 International CO 1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/750) (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :Unité '''5101 - '''1990 E-One Protector heavy rescue Assignment unknown :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper ( 1050/500 ) Retired apparatus :1997 Freightliner FL80 / Tibotrac/CET quint (1050/600/100') (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1991 Spartan / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-192) :1988 Ford C8000 / CP Morissette pumper (1050/400) :1987 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pumper (1050/500) ex Vieux Longueuil AP-47 :1986 Ford F800 pumper (840/500 ) ???????? :1986 GMC / Ateliers-Lafleur heavy rescue ex greenfied-park :1984 Mack / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) ex brossard jaune :1982 Ford C900/ Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1158)ex Greenfield Park Sold to Académie des Pompiers :1981 International CO 1810 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1980 Spartan CFC200 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Brigitte-de-Laval) AP-46 :1980 International CO 1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1116) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1991 tanker de quel endroit viennent il ???? :1990 tanker (?/2000) de quel endroit viennent il ???? :1981 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') ex longueuil vendu a st- :1980 International pump (840/500) (Ex:LeMoyne) :1979 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1977 International heavy rescue (Ex:LeMoyne) :1977 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (?/1200) ex brossard jaune :1977 pumper (840/500) ???? :1976 Magrius Deutz aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) fondation des pompiers :1976 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (840/500) ex longueuil AP-45 jaune :1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Rochester Fire Department (New York)) :1974 aerial (?/?/100') (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1972 GMC T-70 pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1968 Ford C 700 pumper (840/500) ex greenfield park :1967 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Hubert) :1967 Ford C800 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1967 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1966 Ford C700 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold) :1965 GMC Rescue 16ft ex protection civile tout blanc :1963 Chevy step/van rescue ex longueuil #1 :1961 Dodge D600 /Thibault pumper 625/500 ex brossard :1961 Dodge D600 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1959 Dodge D600 /citerne pump (625)/900 ex mackayville/lafleche :1959 Thibault AWIT quint (840/100') First 4 section longueuil # 4 :1958 GMC Viking ermergency/ salvage ex mackayville/lafleche :1958 Fargo D700 / Thibault quint (625/65') (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1954 British Leyland tanker (-/2500) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1953 International R-185 Thibault pumper (420/400) ex longueuil # 2 AP-41 :1950 Seagrave 70th aerial (-/-/65') (Ex:Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville) :1949 Fargo / Thibault pumper (420/305) (Ex:Jacques-Cartier) :1943 Ford Hose Wagon+light wagon ex longueuil # 3 :1938 Bickle pumper (Ex:Saint-Lambert) :1929 ALF Royal Guard pumper a servi travaux public 1967 :International / Pierreville quint (840/500/?') External links *Service de sécurité incendie de Longueuil *Site des pompiers de Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil